


April 11th

by Eeriecloud



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira got a twin and was born in Inaba, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Future Fic, Its 9 years later after the phantom thieves, Love Language, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ryuji Says Fuck, They're 25 here, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mlm author, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeriecloud/pseuds/Eeriecloud
Summary: "It was like this every morning, Ryuji would attempt to get Akira up at a six am. Akira, only having to open up Cafe LeBlance at nine am, would often protest. If it was his day off Ryuji would need all the luck and bribery in the world to be able to drag the ex-leader out of bed before lunch. Sometimes the blond would /actually/ drag him out of bed, which resulted in injury in all parties. God damn it if he wanted to have breakfast with his boyfriend every once in a while!Today, however, was different. "





	April 11th

It was a gloomy Sunday morning filled with fog and overcast. That doesn’t mean it was a sad morning. The dark night owl would always be woken by the blond morning dove by receiving kisses on his temple, how could it be a sad morning? In fact, Akira hadn’t had a single sad morning ever since they decided to stop dancing around their feelings and just moved in together around six years ago.

(It was a complete coincidence that they confessed to each other after they picked out an apartment. There was no doubt that domesticity of it all had finally brought the two to their senses but that was a story for another time.)

It was like this every morning, Ryuji would attempt to get Akira up at a six am and Akira, only having to open up Cafe LeBlance at nine am, would often protest. If it was his day off Ryuji would need all the luck and bribery in the world to be able to drag the ex-leader out of bed before lunch. Sometimes the blond would _actually_ drag him out of bed which resulted in injury in all parties. God damn it if he wanted to have breakfast with his boyfriend every once in a while.

Today, however, was different.

It was a suggestion at Ryuji’s part. The suggestion that the two go out for the day. Now it was quite common for them to go out together, the pair were practically conjoined by the hip after all. The end of the world had that effect. Yet, this specific suggestion made Ryuji’s voice tremor. Akira peered into Ryuji’s eyes, looking for any sort of answer. The blond was a bad liar but if he wanted to keep something tucked away then he wouldn't say then what’s absolutely necessary.

“...are you askin’ me out on a date, Sakamoto?” Akira rolled his head on the pillow, grabbing more of the blankets to cover his shoulders. Ryuji, in turn, laid on the bed with an elbow propping himself up and his free hand playing with the ex-leader’s long hair.

“No!” Then Ryuji realized that he actually was, but the smug expression and sleepy eyes from Akira were extremely distracting. “Okay, yeah but-”

“I don’t want to be the one to inform you, Ryuji-”

“-Akira would you let me just-”

“-but we have been together for six years now-”

“Holyfuckshuddup,” Ryuji covered Akira’s mouth, despite this there was a tall-telling crease in his eyes that he was enjoying teasing the other male.  “You’re an asshole.”

“Mmuormassole” Akira said through muffled words.

“Yeah yeah,” Ryuji rolled his eyes,” sue me for actually wantin’ to do something nice for my boyfriend.”

There was a small twinkle behind Akira's messy hair. He pulled the hand away from his mouth only to flip it over and peck it. Ryuji, of course, grew beet red and stuttered. Akira’s chuckle was lower than usual, mostly from the fact he was woken up just moments prior, and he slid his boyfriend’s hand onto his cheek. He decided that if they were in this bed for any longer he was going to use the blond as his own person heater. “I would love to hear your suggestions, my dear.”

The once skull masked thief smile. Not a regular smile, no, a toothy smile that took over his entire face. A smile that made Akira’s heart soar as much as it did the first time he saw such a masterpiece. It was a smile that made him wanted to protect the boy he ran into on a rainy day and the smile that made Akira fall in love with the man lying beside him.

It was a daily occurrence to fall in love with him over and over again.

…

Love language can be described as a way people approach the subject. Of course, no one is set in only one way. If humanity was then there wouldn’t be bad romcom movies or cheesy pickup lines. Though, if people were to have a language they lean towards it does give their partner a better understanding of communication.

Akira Kurusu’s language was Act of Service. While the Phantom Thieves were prime in their time, Akira would go out of his way to make sure everyone had what they needed. The right medication, the right weaponry. He would take harder hits if he knew one of the other thieves couldn’t be able to. He often looks over his own health to make the people he loved lives better.

When he realized that he had fallen in love with Ryuji, it turned more domestic. Making more food for Ryuji to take home so he can give some for his mom. When they ran out of cocoa at the cafe, Akira went out to one of those specialty stores and got a big jar of it to keep.  He covered for tickets, purposely not look into spoilers of manga, and got Ryuji the weirdest trinkets just in the simple that he knew he’d like them.

As the Phantom Thieves were still high and mighty and Akira was hopelessly in love, he always thought it was going to be something unrequited. Ryuji had always struck him as the Words of Affirmation type. He’s loud, boastful, and sunshine all in a teen who had seen hard times. So Akira resigned himself to be in quiet love. He knew he wasn’t Ryuji’s full target on support and affirmation and for a while, he accepted that fact and moved on with his life.

It wasn’t until the summer after everything that happened, the summer that Akira had to stay in Inaba, that he realized that wasn’t how Ryuji loves. It was when Ryuji showed up and accidentally ran into his twin, Ren, with nothing but his hoodie and a duffle bag. Ren had texted him immediately while he was working. How his ‘boyfriend’ (they weren’t together yet) had shown up from a prefecture away just to spend time with Akira. At that moment, Akira knew how Ryuji loved was Quality Time.

At that moment, Akira let himself hoped that Ryuji loved him back.

So nine years later, they were doing just that. Spending quality time together. Of course, that wasn’t Ryuji’s entire plan, but it was a whole day spent out of the apartment doing things together.

Much to Sojiro’s dismay, it starts with lunch and coffee at Cafe LeBlanc. Well, Akira had a coffee. After all these years Ryuji still thinks the beverage is the most bitter thing on the Earth. So it was the couple, Futaba, and Sojiro. Talking, laughing, and being nostalgic from past memories, yet, Akira couldn’t help to feel that something was off.

It wasn’t in the way when your gut says the world is going to hell, it was just… different. Little things stood out to him; how Sojiro had a determined glare that can only be described as ‘fatherly’. How Futaba was teasing was more towards Ryuji, not just himself.  Poking the blond's buttons with a smug attitude that she knows something. 

So they finished lunch early and went to the next best thing; window shopping. Tokyo was a city that was ever changing by its people, thus, some of the shops were different. The movie renter had changed into a men’s clothing store an, ever since Haru had decided to end the Big Bang Burger legacy, a small bakery had made its own in the once fast food joint. They decided to buy a small cake with roses and sunflowers as the design. Nothing too dramatic but something that would surely make Ann jealous when Ryuji sends her a picture.

So there they were now. Akira holding the small white box which was wrapped in an orange bow and Ryuji having an arm around him as they walked. The conversation was never dry between them, it never has been. The silence was comforting and warm, it was always welcomed. Their pace and positions as they walked were never awkward, they had plenty of time to know what was comfortable.

But even in all good moments, the rain will soon have to fall. There is nothing bad about this but as the rain torrents, the couple had to cover themselves with an overhang from a building. As Ryuji cursed the sky, Akira took the time to take in the surroundings. The street looked like a regular street, with signs and cars speeding by, but the ex-leader felt a pang in his heart. A pang like he had been here once before.  

Then a thought occurred to him.

“Holy fuck,” With Akira speaking suddenly and with such urgency, Ryuji had spun his head towards him. Akira looked up to meet his eyes, his mouth slightly agape, “This is where we met.”

Ryuji’s eyes widened, his body tensed. He stepped back from Akira and rubbed the back of his neck, a blush was rising on the blond’s face. “...is it?”

“I’m pretty sure it is- yeah that’s where that dick of a teacher drove up to pick up Ann,” he pointed in front of him, Ryuji had stifled a laugh, “and over there is the shortcut that we took… I’m amazed that we’re back here after all these years. Back to the start.”

Ryuji had gotten quiet, eerily quiet. His shoulders were squared and he looked like he was about to crush his jaw from how-how he clenched it. Akira adjusted his glasses and place a gentle hand on the blond’s shoulder, the simple touch almost made him jump out of his skin.

“Ryuji,” he spoke softly, a small genuine smile was on his face, “is everything okay?”

Ryuji sighed, “Okay I gotta admit, I- uh- kind of led us here on purpose?” He gave another smile, but this time it was crooked and unsure.  

“...What?”

“Okay look,” Ryuji took the ex-leader’s hand into his and faced him, “Today is the day we met so I kinda figured if there was anywhere I do this, it gotta be here.”

Akira tilted his in question, his eyebrows risen and mouth shut. Ryuji chuckled but it sounded defeated.

“God, I really gotta do this unprompted? Well, um-” he took a deep breath. “You changed my life, Aki, and I don’t mean in some bullshit hallow way,  I mean you _actually_ changed the course I was on. You were some emo looking kid I accidentally bumped into and, fuck, you were just so /nice/ to me. I didn’t know what to do with myself. Then the Palace happened, and the Thieves and I just…”

Ryuji trailed off, looking towards Akira for support. Akira smiled a bit wider and nodded for him to continue.

“We… we’ve talked about this. About us, about the future. I remember when we were fifteen goddamn years old and you told me all you wanted was just a soft love. I never pictured that I was lucky enough to _be_  the one you pick. All I wanna be is your right hand because my place is right beside you, always. Because from the hell that we went to back then to today _you’re_ my place in the world. You’re home, Akira.“

Akira smile was so wide and tears were threatening to spill out of him. Ryuji took another shaky breath, took out a black velvet box from his jacket pocket, and got down on one knee. The ring inside was bejeweled with small red stones, the shape reminds him of Arsene’s wings.

“You prolly know what I’m 'bout to ask but, Akira Kurusu, _will you marry_ -”

Ryuji had never gotten a chance to finish those words. The second he started saying the phrase, Akira dropped the box and lunged towards the blond to kiss him. He fell on top of the other and they were now victims to the rain. Akira didn’t care. He wanted to kiss Ryuji, his Chariot, till they was breathless. There was no one walking on the sidewalk, no one stopping on the side of the road, and no one looking out of their windows. The Fool was the now Chariot’s in a moment in time that was forever their’s, with a ring on the thief’s finger to seal the deal for one last time.

The only mournful thing about that rainy day was that the cake was now completely and utterly ruined from the fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This was apart of an event at my ask blog at ask-cafe-leblanc.tumblr.com I might make a series base around the AU I have for the blog so feel free to come by! 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked the fic! Thank you ^-^


End file.
